


they're never gonna find us here

by wnnbh12



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbh12/pseuds/wnnbh12
Summary: Kelley's never been one to deny herself what she wants, but she's made an exception when it comes to Emily because it was for the best.  She's done making exceptions, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this the day the picture of the two of them training at uva was posted and i've been tweaking it since. i'm not sure how i feel about it but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ also i suck at summaries
> 
> the title comes from the Priory song Lost Gold. the lyrics aren't necessarily applicable but it was stuck in my head when i was writing this and that line stuck out to me

Kelley pulls up the hem of her shorts to look at the angry red welts on the outside of her thigh. She can easily make out the stud pattern of the top half of the perpetrator's boot. She even thinks if she twists her thigh far enough, she can just make out the Adidas logo.

 

“Ouch,” comes a cocky voice behind her. “Someone got you good.”

 

Kelley pulls her shorts back down and turns with a grin. “ _Someone_ did me dirty,” she scoffs.

 

Emily’s blue eyes light up as she laughs. “It seemed perfectly clean to me. That ball was mine.”

 

She walks back over to the couch, her steps slow and intentional so she doesn’t trip over her unsteady feet, and plops down next to Kelley. Their thighs are pressed right up against each other.

 

They pretend not to notice.

 

“Here.” Emily reaches over and presses one of the sweating beer bottles in her hand against Kelley’s other thigh, letting the chilled glass cool her burning skin.

 

Kelley hisses. “A little warning would’ve been nice,” she grumbles.

 

“Just trying to help.” Emily smirks and lets Kelley take the bottle from her, careful not to let their fingers brush. They’ve had too many beers already to let something like that happen. As simple of a gesture it would be, it’s far too suggestive.

 

Kelley sighs and leans her head back on the couch, letting her eyes close for a moment. She’s tired, more tired than she wants to admit. She could easily go to bed right now, but she wants to spend time with Emily. Sure, they’ll be together next week at camp, but it’s not the same. Kelley doesn’t want to have to fight for Emily’s attention. She doesn’t want to share her.

 

It’s stupid, really. Emily isn’t hers. If she wants to go off with Morgan and Danny and Sam, then she has the liberty to do so, but Kelley’s selfish. She wants Emily to herself. She doesn’t want to have to split time with anyone, no matter who they are.

 

She could have Emily if she wanted her.

 

At least she thinks.

 

There’s the possibility that it’s all just wishful thinking, but Kelley likes to think she’s pretty good at reading people. She’d like to think she’s especially gotten good at reading Emily over the last year. The subtle touches. The lingering glances. The extended FaceTime sessions that stretch long past platonic. The casual flirting their teammates don’t think twice about, but they personally know is so much more. The late night texts just to catch up because they can’t get each other off their minds.

 

Kelley’s not stupid. She knows what’s going on. She knows Emily knows. 

 

They just don’t talk about it.

 

Aside from a drunken night after they won the SheBelieves Cup where Kelley tried to take things further and Emily stopped her because it wasn’t the right time, they’ve never broached the topic of something more.

 

Because Emily was right that night.

 

Kelley was still too unstable after everything with Ann and Emily still felt like she was the lowly freshman with a crush on the popular senior. They both had their own issues to work on before they could be together. Neither was ready for anything more.

 

And then they found themselves here.

 

Kelley intended to spend the time leading up to the next camp in Georgia with her family or maybe the bay area with friends from college, but then Emily called and asked if she wanted to come to Virginia to train for a couple days and Kelley was on a plane the next day.

 

From the moment Emily picked her up at the airport this morning, hopeful eyes and a smile stretching from ear to ear, they knew this was different. This meant something and they weren’t running from it anymore. Now it was just a question of who would take that first step, who would push the boundary just a little further until they were crashing headfirst into each other, who would claim mercy and finally give in to it all.

 

“You were on fire today,” Kelley says before taking a swig of her beer. “I’ve never seen you play with that kind of tenacity before.”

 

Emily stiffens beside her. Kelley’s struck a nerve she shouldn’t have. “Yeah, well I’ve been a little extra motivated lately.” She takes too long of a pull from her own bottle, downing nearly half of it before she takes it away from her lips.

 

Kelley tries to ignore the way Emily bites her lower lip, ignore the way it stirs something deep within her.

 

“It was a hell of a goal,” Kelley tells her, wanting to try and lighten the mood somehow. There’s a disappointed look in her blue eyes, similar to the one Emily had when she told Kelley she didn’t make the Olympic roster.

 

Kelley hates it.

 

The compliment earns her a wry smile, but it doesn’t touch her eyes, so Kelley tries again.

 

“I wish I had been there.”

 

Emily thinks for a moment.

 

Kelley can practically see the gears turning in her head out of the corner of her eye as she tries to pretend she’s paying attention to the Golden Girls reruns playing on the old box TV in Steve’s basement. He’s converted it into an apartment space for when players come to train. Danny’s supposed to be staying with them as well and ‘technically’ she is, leaving her bag in one of the rooms so that she’s forced to come back every now and again in order to appease Steve’s parental side, but she spends 90% of her time with her boyfriend.

 

It’s just the two of them, which is dangerous. There’s too much quiet to be filled with only each other, too much space they keep closing between them. It’s dangerous, really. It just pushes them closer and closer. When Kelley first got here, she’d set her bag down in the room Danny was pretending to use, but Emily quickly put an end to that. She rolled her eyes and moved the bag into her room without saying a word.

 

Kelley took the hint.

 

“I’m glad you weren’t,” Emily finally says. She leans forward and sets her half empty beer bottle on the coffee table, clearly finished with it.

 

“How come?” Kelley sets her drink next to Emily’s. The time for drinking is over. They’re tipsy enough as it is. If they’re going to try this conversation, Kelley’s going to take Emily’s lead and stay as coherent as she can. “I wish I could have talked you down after it all. Especially now that Kenzie’s moved out. I didn’t like the idea of you going back to an empty apartment alone.” She knows she wasn’t alone. She’d crashed on Lindsey’s couch for three days afterwards, telling Kelley she wasn’t ready to be by herself yet.

 

“I can’t promise that I wouldn’t have done something if you’d been there.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Kelley lets the single word hang there. She’d known this was where this was headed, but it got there a little sooner than she’d been expecting. She hadn’t had a chance to collect herself, decide how she wants to play this.

 

She watches as Emily tugs on the blue hair tie around her wrist, snapping it softly against her skin. It’s something she does when she’s thinking too hard. Kelley first noticed it during qualifying when Emily was lost in her head over mistakes she’d made during a game. She’s seen her do it quite a lot since, in the quiet moments when they’re alone and wanting things they aren’t yet ready for.

 

“I just...I was hurt. I don’t think I’ve ever been that upset before. It’s not that I didn’t want you there, I would have loved to have you there. I just know that I would have done something I shouldn’t have in order to make myself feel better and it would’ve messed things up. I don’t want to mess things up with you,” Emily tells her earnestly.

 

“You aren’t going to mess things up with me.” Kelley stares at the side of Emily’s head, waits until her gaze becomes too much and the younger girl is forced to turn towards her. “You could never do that.”

 

“You have far too much confidence in me,” Emily jokes dryly.

 

Kelley shrugs. “You haven’t let me down yet. Though with that tackle earlier, you did come pretty close.”

 

“It was clean.”

 

Emily rolls her eyes and moves so she’s leaning back against the arm of the couch, legs tossed in Kelley’s lap. Kelley sees regret flicker through Emily’s eyes as she brings her hands to Emily’s bare calves and starts tapping her fingers along in time to the Golden Girls theme song. Emily hadn’t thought that one through all the way and the increasing pressure from Kelley's fingers on her legs is turning the tips of her ears red. 

 

It takes a moment or two of clearing her throat before Emily’s composed enough to speak again. “You were having fun in Costa Rica anyway, I wouldn’t have wanted to disrupt that.”

 

“How would you know I had fun? You still haven’t let me show you any pictures from my trip.” Kelley raises an eyebrow in a challenge that Emily more than understands.

 

Emily’s ears turn even redder and she’s squirming as she tries to come up with what to say. Every time Kelley’s tried to talk to her about Costa Rica or show her any pictures, she’s barely glanced at Kelley’s phone or changed the subject instantly. Kelley doesn’t know what’s up. In the days leading up to the trip, Emily had been perfectly content to listen to Kelley gush about it over the phone, but they didn’t talk much while she was there and they’ve barely talked about it at all now that she’s back. Something’s up and Kelley wants to figure it out.

 

“I saw all the pictures you posted on insta.”

 

Kelley already knows that. She’d gotten the notifications that Emily liked every single one of them just minutes after they were posted, but that’s besides the point.

 

“Yeah, but those were only the socially acceptable ones.”

 

Kelley doesn’t realize how suggestive that sounds until the words leave her mouth. The way Emily’s eyebrows shoot up to her hairline and her cheeks flush red make Kelley think maybe deep down that's exactly the way she meant it. 

 

Emily lets out a low whistle and leans her head back against the arm of the couch, not even trying to hide how much the idea has affected her. Kelley’s fingertips dig into Emily’s calves as her hands slide up higher, almost to her knees. The wide expanse of exposed skin on Emily’s legs has a similar effect on Kelley. Her breathing goes shallow and she swallows hard, waiting until Emily’s blue eyes meet hers again.

 

“You mean to tell me there are less socially acceptable pictures than the one at the waterfall?” Emily’s voice is warmed honey poured over stones, low and deep with want, but still just as sweet as always. “Because that one,” she coughs out a laugh, “that one was...something.”

 

Kelley can’t bite back her smirk even if she wanted to. “Yeah? You liked that one, huh?” She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t posted it hoping for some sort of reaction out of Emily. She was tired of waiting, tired of biding her time until they both thought things were right to move forward.

 

She didn’t want to wait anymore.

 

“It was certainly...wet.” The words come out in a choked laugh, Emily far too proud of herself for the crude joke to care about how easy it is.

 

A loud, belly-deep laugh rings out of Kelley’s mouth. This was exactly the kind of reaction she’d been hoping for when she posted the picture. Emily’s eyes trace down her body, lingering in the places where her tank top doesn’t cover nearly enough freckled skin. Kelley’s skin feels hot and prickly. She knows it isn’t just from the beer coursing through her veins.

 

It’s been a long time since someone looked at her the way Emily has.

 

She’s forgotten how good it makes her feel, how alive.

 

“That one’s nothing.” Kelley reaches for her abandoned beer bottle, knowing she needs it now. “You should see the ones from the night we went out dancing. That navy strapless dress you like, heels that made even Ashlyn glance at my ass a couple times. Now those...those are the good pictures.” She takes a long pull and tries not to grimace as the warming beer goes down.

 

Emily sits up suddenly, pauses when she’s inches from Kelley’s face. They’re too close. Kelley can taste the beer and mint chocolate chip ice cream from earlier on Emily’s breath. There’s something sweeter there, the taste of Emily herself. 

 

Kelley desperately wants to become familiar with that taste. 

 

Slowly, Emily brings a hand up and pushes hair that’s fallen loose from Kelley’s bun behind her ear. She takes her time with it, letting her fingers linger along Kelley’s jaw. Kelley curses herself for letting her breath hitch.

 

“I’d like to see those pictures,” Emily whispers, words ambling across Kelley’s lips.

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“Mhm-hmm.” She tilts her head a fraction closer, letting their foreheads knock together gently. For a moment Kelley thinks she’s actually going to do something and Kelley’s kicking herself for taking so long, but then Emily’s whispering again. “I’m going to get some water. You want anything?”

 

Kelley feels like she has whiplash from Emily speeding up so quickly and then slamming on the brakes. She was sure Emily would actually do something, sure this wasn’t going to be just another close call.

 

She’s wrong again unfortunately.

 

“I uhm, no. No, I’m okay,” she chokes out. “I’m just gonna head to the bathroom.”

 

“Okay,” Emily says sweetly, eyes flicking down to Kelley’s lips before she swings her legs off her lap and stands from the couch. She walks away slowly, doesn’t pull down her shorts where they’re riding up. Kelley knows that she knows exactly what she’s doing to mess with Kelley.

 

She lets her do it anyway.

 

She tries to pretend she isn’t staring.

 

Kelley stands up, suddenly aware of how uneasy she is on her feet. She knows it isn’t just because of the beer. She finishes it off in two long pulls and sets the empty bottle back on the coffee table and then heads off to the bathroom to collect herself.

 

She doesn’t close the door all the way, doesn’t need to. She just stands in front of the mirror and stares at herself, the slight blush in her cheeks that’s from more than just the alcohol, the pale crinkles by her eyes from a day spent smiling in the sun.

 

She’s happy. She hasn’t been this happy in so long it feels almost foreign to her, but she’s able to recognize it for what it is. She’s happy and she’s healed.

 

But what if she isn’t?

 

What if she’s just fooled herself into believing she’s better?

 

What if this has all become too much?

 

She wants Emily too much.

 

She needs Emily too much.

 

She suddenly can’t breathe.

 

She turns on the faucet with a shaky hand and splashes cold water on her face, ignoring the way it bites at her skin. She cups her hands together and lets them fill, lets her face rest in her hands before it all seeps out through the cracks in her fingers.

 

It doesn’t help.

 

She doesn’t know what to do with herself anymore. She’s driving herself crazy with the notion of being with Emily and she doesn’t know what to do about it. She doesn’t think she can keep fighting it anymore, but she doesn’t know if she’s ready for the explosion that will happen if she gives in.

 

Letting this happen changes everything. It blows open a door Kelley knows she won’t be able to close again. It tears down walls she’s spent the last year building around herself. She doesn’t know what to do with that. She doesn’t know if she’s prepared.

 

She just knows that she wants it more than she’s ever wanted anything in her life.

 

Alex has warned her, keeps reminding her of what happened last time she was with a teammate.

 

Tobin doesn’t say anything, but her silence is more telling than anything. She likes Emily, she does, but she’s seen Kelley hurt more times than she cares to recall and so she doesn’t care how nice Emily is, she’s still hesitant.

 

Christen’s really the only one who supports Kelley. She just wants her to be happy no matter what and so if Emily is the one who will make that happen, Christen won’t complain.

 

Erin doesn’t know, but she has her suspicions. Why wouldn’t she after Kelley up and skipped out on their unofficial plans to go to Savannah the moment Emily invited her to train in Virginia? She didn’t say anything, though, at least not directly. She just mumbled something about how nice it was to see Kelley smiling again and then she told her to have fun.

 

She knows Erin is right.

 

Kelley hasn’t smiled like this since everything happened with Ann. Fuck, she hasn’t smiled like this since well before it all went to hell. 

 

She wants this, she knows she does.

 

She just doesn’t know what to do about it.

 

Just making a fucking move seems like such an obvious explanation. Kelley wishes she could. She knows what was stopping her before, but she doesn’t know what is now. Emily was _right there_ on the couch. She wanted it just now, Kelley knows she wanted it. Her eyes were darkened and she couldn’t have lifted them from Kelley’s lips even if she’d asked her nicely.

 

Kelley wanted it too.

 

Kelley wanted to give it to her. She wants to give her everything. Stupidly romantic dates, flirtatious texts that finally get dirty the way Kelley always wants them to, morning coffee and Premier League matches in bed, obnoxiously sweet pictures littering both their phones, making love long and slow for hours until they’re boneless and so in love it makes their chests ache.

 

She wants it all.

 

She just needs to take it.

 

Emily seems to be one step ahead of her. She always is.

 

Kelley doesn’t hear her walk in the bathroom on account of the faucet still running. She doesn’t even know she’s there until one of Emily’s hands is on her waist as the other sets down a glass of water on the counter before reaching forward to turn off the running water.

 

“Emily--”

 

“Shhh,” she hums in the sudden silence. “Don’t.”

 

There are two hands on Kelley’s waist now, fingertips pushing up the hem of her tanktop to rest on smooth skin. Kelley sucks in a breath and closes her eyes, letting her head fall back when she suddenly feels lips on her bare shoulder.

 

“Don’t,” Emily whispers again, barely audible. Whether she’s saying it to herself or to Kelley, she’ll never know.

 

Emily kisses her shoulder again. And again. And again. She trails her lips from one to the other before she brings them to the back of Kelley’s neck, lingering. Her hands have worked their way completely under Kelley’s shirt now, one hand remaining on her hip, the other moving around to splay across her stomach.

 

Kelley’s forgotten what it means to breathe. She wants to turn around, wants to kiss Emily senseless, wants to finally taste her lips, but Emily won’t let her. She presses her hips tightly to Kelley’s ass, pinning her against the countertop so she can’t turn around.

 

“Just let me.” The frustration is more than evident in Emily’s tone. Kelley doesn’t fight her. As much as she wants to have her way with Emily, she’s enjoying Emily having her way with her far too much to protest anymore.

 

Emily’s hand on her stomach presses tightly against her, pulling her back against her chest, wanting as much contact as possible. Her lips are fervent. She holds Kelley like she’s terrified of letting her go as her lips move around to the pale column of Kelley’s throat, biting gently.

 

Kelley groans. Her heart is pounding and _god_ does she want Emily. She tries to steady her breathing, tries to get control over herself again, but suddenly Emily’s biting at the back of her jaw and using her tongue to soothe the sting and Kelley can’t take it anymore.

 

She wants control in a different way.

 

She lets Emily have another few moments, enjoys the way Emily’s tongue traces around the cartilage of her ear and the breathy little moan that falls from her lips to rattle around in her eardrum. 

 

“Emily.”

 

It's a desperate plea. Her throat is tight and there's a spring coiled tightly in her stomach that gets more and more compressed with each pass of Emily’s tongue. She's telling Emily to get her fix now, do what she wants with the last few moments of control Kelley’s going to give her because she won't last much longer. 

 

There's a defeated sigh that falls from Emily’s lips across her cheek, followed by a breathy, “fine,” and Kelley knows it's her turn now. 

 

She spins around on her heel so quickly it throws Emily back a step. Kelley catches her hips before she can stumble and pulls her in close. She presses her lips to Emily’s in a rush, swallowing the small laugh the younger girl lets out in relief that this is finally, _finally_ , happening. 

 

Kelley’s brother once flipped their golf cart while they were cruising on the courses around their neighborhood well after curfew. He'd been going too fast and Kelley hadn't thought to tell him stop because she was enjoying his carefree laugh too much to think better of it. They were flying over a hill that always made their stomachs flip when the wheels went out from under them. There was a moment just before they bottomed out and flipped that her heart lurched into her throat and her skin started tingling as her stomach turned over. 

 

She feels like that right now. 

 

Emily takes Kelley’s bottom lip between her own and Kelley can feel her heart beating in her throat when Emily bites down. It spurs Kelley into action, spinning them around so Emily’s the one pressed up against the sink and then lifting her by the hips so she’s perched on the counter. Kelley has to stand up on her tiptoes to reach Emily’s lips comfortably, but she doesn’t complain. She has more leverage in this position and it makes her dizzy. She wraps her arms around Emily’s shoulders and holds her close, relishing the way the younger girl sighs when Kelley teases at her lips with her tongue.

 

When Emily had first told Kelley what kind of beer she bought--some fruity apple ale that probably cost more than it was worth--Kelley had rolled her eyes. Growing up in Georgia meant simple, cheap beer was really all she needed to be content, but Emily had a ‘more refined taste,’ as she liked to say. Suddenly, Kelley’s so damn grateful for Emily’s annoying taste in beer.

 

Emily’s lips taste like blueberries and chocolate from their shared ice cream earlier. Kelley was drinking the same beer and eating the same ice cream, but yet she can’t imagine that her own lips taste this damn good. Kelley can’t get enough. She brings a hand to the back of Emily’s neck and traces the pattern of the tattoo she knows rests under her fingers.

 

Emily shivers.

 

Hands are tangled in Kelley’s hair, tugging gently whenever Kelley nips at Emily’s bottom lip. She’s struggling to breathe. She pulls away reluctantly, but only so that she can bring her lips to Emily’s neck.

 

The whimper that earns her makes her groan in response.

 

Kelley has just started to push up the hem of Emily’s shirt when Emily takes it further and pulls it off, throwing it to the floor behind Kelley with a frustrated sigh.

 

“You were taking too long,” she huffs, bringing her lips to Kelley’s jaw.

 

Kelley snorts out a laugh at how impatient she’s being. “We literally just started.”

 

“We _literally_ started months ago. I’m done waiting.”

 

Emily proves just how fed up she is as she hops down off the counter, feet barely hitting the ground before she’s lifting Kelley by her thighs to wrap her legs around her waist. Kelley mumbles something in protest about how she wasn’t finished yet, but Emily just kisses her deeply and mutters, “you had your chance,” against her lips.

 

Emily walks them down the hall to her room, lips on Kelley’s neck the entire time. She presses Kelley against the doorframe and tugs at her shirt, wanting Kelley to take it off so she can busy herself with running her hands along Kelley’s thighs.

 

Kelley doesn’t do it, though. She wants to savor this, wants to take her time and enjoy every second of this. “Patience,” she whispers against Emily’s lips. “Just breathe, we’ve got time.”

 

Emily listens. She eases Kelley down to her feet, but she doesn’t let her off the wall. She slows down her lips and takes away her tongue, instead leaving a series of long, drawn out kisses on Kelley’s lips, tugging on her bottom lip until Kelley sighs. Her hands are on Kelley’s hips, sliding up to her ribs and then back down slowly, taking her time like Kelley suggested.

 

After a few long minutes though, she’s itching to speed things up again.

 

“Can I please take your shirt off now, Kell?” She whines out, begging for more.

 

Kelley can't help the amused smirk that crosses her lips, but she relents anyway. She lifts her arms above her head and Emily sighs in relief as she finally pulls Kelley’s tank off. Kelley wasn't prepared for the sensation overload she gets when Emily’s bare stomach is pressed against her own. She's just so damn soft and warm and suddenly Kelley’s uneasy on her feet. Her knees start to wobble, but Emily’s quick to wrap a strong arm around her waist to steady her. 

 

“Bed. Now.” Kelley breathes out. 

 

Emily more than happily obliges.

 

Once Emily has Kelley on her back and has a knee on either side of her hips, grinning down at her before she connects their lips once again, Kelley wants to kick herself for holding out for so long. She’s wanted Emily almost since the very first time she met her and she can’t believe that was only a year ago. Wanting Emily feels like second nature to her. She doesn’t know how to not want her.

 

She’s finally got her though, and she isn’t prepared to let her go any time soon.

 

Kelley wants to take control. She’s a natural leader and that’s no different in bed, but Emily is just so _determined_ that Kelley doesn’t want to tell her to stop. She lets her set the pace, lets her dictate what article of clothing is shed next, lets her make the first touch. Kelley just lays back and enjoys the persistent confidence on Emily’s face as she lowers herself down Kelley’s body, dropping warm, open mouthed kisses the entire way.

 

When Emily’s lips brush along the hem of Kelley’s underwear, Kelley’s hips jut forward. The smirk that croses Emily’s lips sends a shock down Kelley’s spine.

 

Apparently Emily likes to tease.

 

She moves her lips from one hip bone to the other, biting when Kelley’s least expecting it. After a while, she moves between Kelley’s thighs, but not where Kelley wants her. She kisses along the inside of one of Kelley’s thighs, down to her knee, and then she moves to the other knee and kisses back up to her thigh. Kelley lets her get away with doing this twice before she needs more.

 

“Weren’t you the one complaining about us taking too long? Stop teasing,” Kelley complains. She doesn’t have to lift her head from the pillow to see Emily’s smirk. She can feel it against the inside of her thigh.

 

“Weren’t you the one complaining about us going too fast?”

 

“Em, come on,” Kelley begs. She’s too worked up to let Emily take her time. “Either you do something or I will.”

 

That does the trick. Emily isn’t ready to give up her position of power just yet so she does what Kelley asks, pulling her underwear down with ease and finally putting her mouth to good work, her fingers joining in soon after.

 

Emily touches her like she’s got something to prove, like she’s trying to erase anyone who came before her and leave behind only memories of herself. Her fingertips emblazon prints on the inside of Kelley’s thighs, across her ribs, through the valley between her breasts. There’s an urgency to her actions that suggest she’s trying really hard to show Kelley she knows what she’s doing. Her tongue moves fluidly and surely, working Kelley up like she’s planned it this way for a long time.

 

Maybe she has.

 

It’s almost like Emily’s trying too hard. She’s giving it a slight air of desperation and Kelley wants to tell her quietly it isn’t necessary, that she doesn’t need to try and outdo anyone, that she’s doing perfectly fine on her own, but Emily’s stubborn so Kelley knows it’s useless. She lets Emily do what she wants, she’s enjoying it far too much to protest.

 

Emily’s good.

 

She’s really good.

 

She’s knows exactly what Kelley needs a moment before Kelley asks. She’s always a step ahead, pressing a little harder, adding another finger, increasing the circulations of her tongue. She’s good and she’s building Kelley up towards something she’s never experienced before. Her heart’s racing. Her breath is incredibly shallow. The muscles in her thighs ache from the constant strain to get closer and closer to Emily’s mouth and she’s so close to coming she’s torn between wanting to be tipped over the edge and wanting to draw it out so that she never forgets this feeling.

 

Emily makes the choice for her when she brings a hand up to her nipple and tweaks it just right. Kelley tumbles over the precipice, spilling over into Emily’s mouth. Emily continues slowly, taking it all in as Kelley’s orgasm washes through her, moans of Emily’s name and swears falling from her lips.

 

It’s with a gentle hand threaded through Emily’s hair that Kelley pulls the girl back up to her mouth, whining when she tastes herself on Emily’s tongue.

 

“You are far too good at that,” Kelley sighs when she pulls away, moving her lips to Emily’s neck. “Way, way too good.”

 

“Are you complaining?” Emily smirks against Kelley’s hair.

 

“No. Never.” Kelley sits up suddenly, pulling Emily down so she’s straddling her lap, slotting their hips together perfectly. “We need to get you out of these clothes.”

 

“Have at it,” Emily suggests, sweeping a hand in front of her body letting Kelley know it’s hers to do with what she will.

 

“Gladly.”

 

Kelley leans in and bites down on Emily’s hip until she hisses, then the eases her shorts down toned thighs, leaving her underwear for the moment, wanting this to build. She runs her hands up and down the backs of Emily’s thighs, like she’s wanted to do for months now.

 

She had this all planned out in her head, spent way too many nights in Jersey lying awake and imagining all the things she would do to Emily. She can’t remember a single of those things now. She’s so overwhelmed by all the pale, freckled skin, so similar to her own.

 

Kelley’s always been annoyed by her own freckles. They’re _everywhere_ and she’s really never seen anything special about them. They’ve gotten her attention, but she’s never quite understood why.

 

Running her tongue across Emily’s skin now though, she finally understands.

 

Kelley traces her tongue from freckle to freckle, cluster of darkened skin to cluster of darkened skin. She paints pictures with her tongue and makes the frames with her teeth. She doesn’t plan on stopping until Emily’s whole stomach is painted various shades of red and blue, but Emily doesn’t much like that idea.

 

“I need--Kell, I need--”

 

“Shh, I know, I know. I’ve got you. Shh...I’ve got you.”

 

Kelley reaches up and unlatches Emily’s bra, focusing her lips on her breasts instead of her stomach and Emily moans her appreciation. While she’s thoroughly distracted, Kelley slides down Emily’s underwear and wastes no time bringing a hand between her legs.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Kell.”

 

Kelley smirks against her breast and gets to work.

 

The angle isn’t favorable for Kelley’s wrist, which starts cramping after just a couple minutes, but the pads of her fingers keep hitting something deep and _right_ inside Emily and so she doesn’t try to switch positions.

 

Emily’s writhing on top of her, head thrown back and throat exposed for Kelley’s lips.

 

Kelley swears she’s never seen anything quite as beautiful as Emily in the throes of pleasure, especially knowing she’s the cause for the way her cheeks flush red and thighs spasm.

 

Having this kind of power over a person is always something Kelley’s loved, knowing she’s the one with such intimate control. She’s gets off on it. It works her up in a way nothing else quite does. She thinks Emily can sense this, can tell how much Kelley loves it, because she starts moaning a little louder, digging her fingers into Kelley shoulders harder, rocking her hips down with more force.

 

She may be putting on a bit of a show, but Kelley doesn’t mind. It just makes her try that much harder to make those exaggerated moans turn real. All she needs is another minute to make that happen and another minute after that, Emily comes around Kelley’s fingers with a high pitched sigh and teeth clamped around Kelley’s shoulder.

 

Kelley lays back as she works Emily down, letting her weight settle on top of her as her fingers slow. She sucks her fingers clean as she feels Emily’s breaths slow against her neck and she tries not to let her eyes roll back in her head at how Emily tastes. She certainly hasn’t yet had her fill tonight.

 

Kelley’s stroking through Emily’s hair, coaxing her back to reality when Emily starts laughing. She pulls away to look at the younger girl with curious eyes, wondering what possibly could be eliciting this reaction.

 

“Was sex with me that bad?” Kelley asks warily.

 

Emily’s answer is a firm kiss to her mouth, lips bruising and teeth biting. It’s a kiss Kelley gets drunk off. She’s already buzzed from the beer and the sex, but this is so much more. She’s powerless against Emily and that goes to her head so much more than any alcoholic beverage ever could.

 

“No, it was that _good_ ,” Emily mumbles against Kelley’s lips.

 

“So you’re laughing because the sex was good?” Kelley still has no idea what’s happening.

 

“I’m laughing because we’re dumb.” Emily kisses her once more before she rolls off Kelley, maneuvering so she can pull the sheets over both of them. “We could’ve been doing this _months_ ago.”

 

“That good, huh?” Kelley grins cockily. “Fucking you is already doing wonders for my ego.”

 

“Shut up.” Emily rolls her eyes, but she kisses Kelley’s shoulder through it, so clearly she isn’t that annoyed. “It was good though, right? Like, _I_ was good?”

 

“So good, baby. So good.” Kelley assures her with a kiss, turning on her side so she can run a hand down Emily’s side and grip her ass.

 

“Seriously though, we could’ve been doing this so long ago. Such wasted time,” Emily grumbles in lament. She busies herself with pressing her lips to Kelle’s throat, moving back and forth between her shoulder and jaw.

 

“I don’t want to think about any missed time,” Kelley admits. “I just want to focus on what’s ahead of us, yeah?”

 

“What exactly is ahead of us?” With one last kiss, Emily peels her lips away from Kelley’s skin and levels with her eyes, understanding this is something they need to talk about seriously.

 

“Well, first off, I’m certainly not finished with you yet tonight. I need a breather, but then I’ll be good to go.” She squeezes Emily’s ass again, pulling her hips in tightly against hers. “Then, I’m thinking we sleep with my arms around you, and then in the morning we’ll get breakfast.”

 

“That’s it? That’s all you’ve got?”

 

“That’s all I need. We’ll fine tune all the details in time, but I’m here for this. I’m here for you. I may be leaving for Georgia the day after next, but I’m not leaving this.”

 

“So you want to give us a go?” Emily’s grinning shyly as she asks, making herself vulnerable and hoping she isn’t wrong.

 

She’s definitely not.

 

“Like you said, we’ve waited long enough. Let’s not waste anymore time.”

 

Kelley’s never seen a grin as big as the one that stretches across Emily’s face as she takes in Kelley’s words. Kelley may have said them, but she too takes a moment to let them sink in, soak deep into her bones and fill her up with a warm feeling she’s never known.

 

“Hangover waffles.”

 

Kelley’s cocks her head curiously. “What the hell does that mean?”

 

“You said in the morning you wanted to get breakfast. I’m going to take you to get hangover waffles at this diner that all the students hit up on Sunday mornings after a night spent partying. I’d be a horrible Cavelier if I let you leave without them.”

 

“That sounds perfect.”

 

She kisses Emily fiercely and it already has a different weight. It’s been minutes since Kelley admitted she wanted to try and make this work, but the kiss already feels more meaningful. It’s deeper and more sincere.

 

Yeah, Kelley could definitely get drunk off Emily’s lips.

 

“You had enough time for your breather?” Emily asks, pulling Kelley over on top of her.

 

“Why, you ready to go again?”

 

“I’ve been ready to go again since before we stopped the first time. I have to many things I want to do to you.”

 

Kelley’s breath catches and her eyes flutter closed as she thinks of all the things Emily could possibly do to her. She’s pretty sure she’d let her do just about anything.

 

“Then get on with it.”

 

Emily grins at the challenge and Kelley knows she isn’t going to back down and she certainly isn’t going to stop her.

 

She wouldn’t dream of it.

**Author's Note:**

> there might be a follow up to this centered around allie's wedding. i haven't decided yet


End file.
